1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to implements applicable to fields such as plant husbandry, and more particularly, it relates to a fitting for coupling a tool to a handle for manual use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manual implements such as rakes and shovels are commonly used in lawn care and private gardening due to their low cost and ease of storage. Such implements typically comprise tools coupled to elongated handles which users grip with both hands to manipulate. Couplings constructed to permit the replacement of one tool coupled to a handle with another tool have been proposed. On the one hand, such couplings must be capable of binding the tools to the handles with sufficient firmness that the tools will not detach during use. On the other hand, the tools must be easily replaced when desired.
Handles and couplings for manual gardening and lawn care tools are typically formed from wood or metal. These wooden and metal parts are subject to corrosion due to exposure to the elements. Even where a handle is lacquered or otherwise coated to minimize corrosion, the end of the handle facing a replaceable tool is typically uncoated and exposed to corrosive influences. In addition, mud and clay cakes on gardening and lawn care tools during use. Deposits of caked dry mud and clay on a tool are capable of interfering when one seeks to recouple the tool to the handle. Such deposits may be scraped off the tool by hand before recoupling the tool to the handle. Nonetheless, there remains a need in the art for a coupling which is weather-resistant and which is capable of simultaneously loosening or dislodging deposits on the tool shaft as the tool is inserted into the coupling.